Amour Vache
by VelvetStory
Summary: Violette pensait terminée la soirée en beauté mais rien ne passe comme prévu.


**Bonjour! je vous propose une histoire assez courte avec l'humour de la suite des aventures de Joy.  
Les prochaines étapes seront une fois par semaine jusqu'au 15/02.  
N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions. Sur ce, Bonne lecture :)**

 **Amour Vache**

Violette et John vivaient et sortaient ensemble depuis maintenant quatre mois. La séduction de John fut longue et laborieuse soit un vrai parcours du combattant. Quand il remportait une victoire, le lendemain il subissait deux défaites. Bien que John soit un séducteur inné pour la gent féminine n'empêche que violette avait été un sacré défi. Ils avaient des points communs en dépit de leurs sales caractères. John détestait les obstacles mit au travers de ses objectifs et lorsque ceux-ci étaient nombreux il ne pouvait pas contenir sa colère. Et Dieu sait que Violette le poussait dans ses retranchements. Un jour après de nombreuses petites marques d'attentions ; il lui avait demandé lors de leur promenade au parc, de devenir sa petite amie. De façon maladroite, la conversation avait commencé ainsi par : « veux-tu sortir avec moi ? » et elle lui avait répondu avec un air évident « nous sommes déjà dehors ».

Ils semblaient difficiles pour ces deux tourtereaux d'être sur la même longueur d'onde. Même si les querelles étaient nombreuses, leur amour restait intact. Autrement dit, les réconciliations nocturnes effaçaient les querelles diurnes. De plus, les prouesses sexuelles de John acculaient Violette à s'absoudre de sa grossièreté.

Ils étaient revenus au Ranch, dont John était l'unique propriétaire. Le couple avait été invité à une fête organisée par les Rye. La décoration du Ranch semblable à une garçonnière déplaisait fortement à Violette. L'écœurement qu'elle éprouvait pour ces nombreux animaux empaillés dans le salon faisait partie de leurs disputes. Hélas sur le papier elle n'avait pas son mot à dire. Aussitôt arrivée dans le salon, elle aguicha John en pressant doucement son entrejambe dans sa main et en l'invitant à la rejoindre dans leur chambre dans cinq minutes ; pour terminer la soirée en beauté. John excité par cette alléchante proposition s'assit tranquillement sur son canapé en anticipant le plaisir sexuel qu'elle avait prévu de lui faire subir.

Violette prit l'escalier avec sensualité pour parfaire le désir de son compagnon voir le torturer. Cette salacité la conduisit rapidement dans la chambre au bout d'un long couloir. La pièce était immense tout comme le lit King Size. Le décor ne trahissait pas la virilité des autres pièces. Un tapis en peau d'ours noir et la tête comprise, avait été le dernier trophée de chasse de John. Il voyait en celui-ci de la puissance et de la fierté, contrairement à violette qui y voyait de la pitié et de la cruauté envers la bête sauvage. Violette commença à se déshabiller en enlevant sa blouse cache-cœur noir à rayures blanche. Pour ce qui était de son soutien-gorge, elle laissera à John le soin de s'en occuper. Une fois cela fait, elle pouvait s'attaquer à son pantalon : un slim noir. Sauf que ce slim capricieux avait décider de s'accrocher à ses jambes. Les mollets de Violette faisaient obstacle à l'extirpation du tissu étriqué. Pris au piège dans l'instrument voué à la chasteté, elle joua les équilibristes en essayant de le retirer méthodiquement une jambe à la fois. Or ce funambulisme fut de courte durée lorsqu'elle trébucha en poussant un cri, sur la maudite tête empaillée de l'ours.

John ayant attendu suffisamment et entendu ce bruit, se dirigea vers la fameuse chambre où renfermait l'objet de sa convoitise. Il s'approcha doucement de la porte en s'attendant aux litanies de sa belle pour qu'il vienne. Aucun appel se fit entendre, seulement des injures, des grognements et des cris étouffés comparable à une mise-bas. En poussant la porte, sa belle lui offrit un magnifique spectacle. Il la trouva allongée sur le dos à faire du vélo les pieds en l'air. Elle s'acharnait violement sur ce pauvre pantalon qu'elle ne remarqua pas sa présence.

— Tu te prépares pour le Tour de France ? ria-t-il.

Elle le regarda avec une expression dangereuse qui pouvait glacée le sang d'un inconnu.

— Ah ah… très drôle, persifla-t-elle. Au lieu de rester planté là, viens m'aider.

Il s'apprêtait à s'exécuter lorsqu'une idée plus intéressante lui traversa l'esprit.

— Oui mais d'abord…

Il sortit de sa poche arrière son smartphone dernier cri. Le flash de l'appareil photo éblouit les yeux de Violette qu'elle n'osa imaginer la grimace qui était capturée.

— Voilà parfait…, contempla John pour son œuvre.

— Supprime-la ! cria Violette en colère.

— Hors de question, c'est une assurance pour bien te comporter. Si tu me contrarie ou que tu me donne des ordres, je la posterai sur ton Facebook avec un maillot jaune en émoticône, menaça-t-il avec l'assouvissement de sa vengeance longtemps souhaité.

— Tu as de la chance que je sois coincée auquel cas je t'aurais fais manger ton putain d'Iphone XS Max par le cul.

Il éclata de rire en se moquant ouvertement de sa position de faiblesse et de sa ridicule intimidation. Il mouilla ses lèvres avec sa langue en pensant à la position de l'Indra dans laquelle elle s'était trouvée. Mais elle était trop en colère pour qu'il puisse penser au Kamasutra.

— Je pense que tu as besoin de te calmer un peu…

Il se dirigea vers la porte pour la laisser seule. Il claqua la porte sur les supplications et les cris enragés de sa bien-aimée.

Il s'isola dans le salon de retour au canapé ; un verre de whisky dans une main, son téléphone dans l'autre en défilant les nombreuses photos humiliantes de cette chipie. La zénitude de la pièce l'apaisait grâce à la flûte et par le hautbois de Morning Mood composé par Edvard Grieg tiré de la pièce de théâtre Peer Gynt ; venant de la chaine hi-fi pour masquer les hurlements de sa Harpie chérie.


End file.
